Rokudaime Hokage
by Hanamiru
Summary: Orang-orang terdekatnya kini berada disini, disekelilingnya. Ia tertegun, rasa haru menyelimuti hatinya hingga airmata tak mampu untuk membendung semua perasaannya. Special dedicated for NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY! o RnR, onegai


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Naruto and Hinata**

**Genre : Friendship and Family**

**Rate : K+  
**

**Warning : Typo's, EYD, OOC, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, dan lain sebagainya**

**~Asli murni original pemikiran saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf ^^~**

**Summary :**

Orang-orang terdekatnya kini berada disini, disekelilingnya. Ia tertegun, rasa haru menyelimuti hatinya hingga airmata tak mampu untuk membendung semua perasaannya.

**~``Happy Reading``~**

.

.

.

* * *

...

Pemuda itu memejamkan iris _sapphire_nya sejenak, menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajah _tan_nya yang terlihat damai. Cukup lama ia tetap berada dalam posisinya, hingga sebuah senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang penuh kharisma.

Hingga ia membuka kembali matanya, ia tak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Gelap, semuanya gelap.

* * *

"Aku mau dibawa kemana, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu to the point.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau tahu kalau ini a-aku?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum, seraya pasrah mengikuti tangan Hinata yang terus menuntunnya. "Aku bisa merasakan _chakra_mu,_ baka_."

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengulum senyum manis pada sang pemuda, meskipun ia tahu sang pemuda takkan bisa melihatnya. Pipi_ chubby_nya semakin terlihat manis saat semburat merah itu terkena terpaan sinar jingga mentari.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain...

* * *

"Sakura, apa kau sudah membungkus hadiahnya?" iris kelam Sasuke menatap datar teman satu timnya itu.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Sudah, bagaimana dengan dekorasinya?"

"Sedikit lagi selesai." Sasuke mendaratkan bokongnya pada kuris kayu yang ada disana. Lengannya terangkat untuk mengelap peluh yang menetes pada pelipisnya.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memberikan sebotol air mineral yang diterima Sasuke dengan cepat. "Rumah si _baka_ Naruto itu kotor sekali, aku dan Iruka-_sensei_ jadi harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu."

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berjalan dengan mata tertutup seperti ini. Tangannya pun masih terpaut erat dengan tangan Hinata, ia tak tahu kekasihnya itu akan membawanya kemana. Namun yang jelas, Naruto percaya Hinata takkan membawanya ke jurang ataupun ke tempat berbahaya yang dapat mengancam keselamatannya.

Dalam langkahnya, Naruto terus menerka-nerka jalan yang ia lewati. Apakah ia sudah melewati gerbang Konoha? Atau ke warung Ichiraku? Naruto merasa kalau jalan yang ia lalui begitu familiar.

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat kakinya menginjak papan kayu yang ada dibawahnya.

'_Apa aku sedang ada didalam sebuah ruangan?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Naruto semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat tangah mungil Hinata tak lagi menggenggam tangannya,dan ia semakin cemas saat dirinya merasakan chakra Hinata mulai menjauh darinya.

Naruto tak tahu, bahwa Hinata tengah tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang ada di depannya. Orang-orang tersebut balas tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kode tangan yang hanya mereka dan dirinya yang tahu.

"Hinata, kau dimana?!" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun itulah keistimewaan dari seorang Naruto, ia terlalu panik sehingga ia lupa untuk melepas ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya.

"Gahh! Kenapa semuanya gelap!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Buka penutup matamu."

Suara itu membuat Naruto tersentak, ia lupa dan ia baru ingat sekarang. Sedikit kesal dan merutuki kebodohannya, Naruto segera melepas ikatan pada kain tersebut.

"Ya, ya, akan kubuka." ucap Naruto santai.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai terbuka, menampilkan sedikit demi sedikit manik _sapphire_ yang menyerupai lautan tersebut.

Tangan _tan_ itu bergerak untuk mengucek matanya, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam indera penglihatannya.

"Kenapa masih gelap, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang _innocent_nya.

Clik.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU_!"

Bush! Priiiiit~!

"E-eh?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan tersenyum manis seraya membawa sebuah kue berukuran sedang yang telah ia buat dan hias sendiri.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya meniup terompet yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa tetapi kau masih saja seperti dulu, _ba-ka_." Sasuke beridiri bersender pada dinding dan bersedekap.

"_T-teme_! Apa kau bilang, hah?!" Naruto yang emosian langsung menyahut dan menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendengus, niatnya untuk memukul Sasuke tak terselesaikan karena sosok wanita _blonde_ dengan dada besar tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Naruto berbalik dengan gerakan kaku dan keringat dingin yang telah bercucuran di wajahnya.

"_Baa-chan_?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Kakashi-_sensei _dan Iruka-_sensei_ juga?"

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi seraya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." Iruka pun ikut tersenyum khas seorang Ayah.

Naruto tertegun, perasaan haru menyelimuti hatinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini teman-temannya tengah berkumpul disekitarnya, di rumahnya.

"Ini." Tsunade memberikan sekotak bingkisan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"_Baka_, buka saja."

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak untuk membuka bingkisan tersebut. Yang ternyata isinya hanya secarik kertas dengan beberapa kalimat yang membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

"Itu surat pertanda lengsernya _Godaime Hokage_ dari kedudukannya, yang akan digantikan oleh _Rokudaime Hokage_. Uzumaki Naruto." jelas Tsunade yang menyadari ke tidak mengertiannya Naruto. Wanita awet muda itu tersenyum pada pemuda yang telah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu.

"_Are_? Aku?" Naruto menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Tsunade.

"_Omedettou ne_, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum manis seraya menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Impianmu selama ini untuk menjadi Hokage akhirnya terwujud, _yokatta_..."

"Wah-wah... Aku tak menyangka teman kita yang dulunya kita anggap bodoh dan sok tau ini dapat menjadi Hokage juga akhirnya~" Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya menatap jenaka Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu Naruto-_sama_ mulai besok, _Rokudaime Hokage-sama_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Iruka tersenyum lebar, diikuti oleh Kakashi yang tersenyum disampingnya. "_Ne_, kau berhasil. Naruto."

Tes.

Tes...

Naruto tak dapat lagi membendung rasa harunya, tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir diatas pipi hingga rahangnya pemuda itu._ Sapphire_nya memandang seluruh orang yang saat ini tengah mengelilinginya seraya tersenyum. Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, dan Iruka.

Ia telah diakui sekarang...

"_A-arigatou_, _Minna_..."

* * *

...

**Author's Note**

**Gahhh, apa ini? Apa iniiii?!**

**Ya ampun, saya gak nyangka fic ini akhirnya publish juga. Seriusan -_-v awalnya saya gak mau publish karena ini fic tuh gak banget. Fic yang sama sekali gak berasa feel-nya. =o=v**

**Tapi walaupun gak jelas, feel yang gak greget. Intinya...**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, NARUTO! **

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUN! 0/**

**Make a wish, make a wish, Naruto-chan~ XD #gampared**

**Fic ini spesial saya persembahkan untuk ****Naruto's Birthday!**** , saya tahu ini jelek. Tapi setidaknya fic ini gak jelek-jelek banget dan gak terlalu gaje juga ya ^.^/**

.

**Saya sangat senang bila Reader memberi saya sebuah komentar/kritik/saran/concrit pada saya. Karena itu akan membantu saya untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi sebagaimana mestinya, dan pastinya untuk motivasi juga ^^**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
